lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
TEANAGE MEATENT NANJI TOOTLEZ (5-Part Epic)
Introduction OKAY ZO 4 OV MAH FRIENDZ ND EI HAV 5 TAPZ OF TORRENT MAGAZINE NINTENDO TORTILLAZ, ND DEY R LOZT I R SKAREZ VinmanPasta's Side of the Story (Part 1) OHKEY, SO I GOT THE TAEP ND I POOT DAH TAP IN DAH TOAZTER ND DEN IN DA WASHAH ND DEN IN DA VHS TAPE PWAYER ND DEN I SAW DAT LEONARDO'S FAEC WUZ MELTIN, MICHLANGELO WUZ ANGWY, RAPHAEL HAZ A WEERD BEERD ND DONATELLO HAD AN AFRO ND DA TITLE WUZNT SHOWN IT SAID TAP WATER I WUZ SKARED WHEN THE EPIZODE STAWTED ND I ZAW DE TOOTLEZ ABUT 2 FIGHT EVIL KERMIXXX ND DEY LOZT TO EVIL KERMIXXX, MAKN DEM DEAD N STUV ND DEN APRIL FLASHED HER BOOBZ ND DEY WERE GIGANTIC LIKE MY C... AR I FOUND IT NOT UNNORMAL FOR A KIDZ SHOW ABUT KIDZ ND DEN EVIL KERMIXXX ND MARTY KAME OUT OF MAH TEEVEE ND I DIED Givemepancakes's Side Of The Story (Part 2) OKEY FRIST UF AL IS WUS NT EVIN A BUUTLEG. DIS WUZ DA REEL VERSHUN. BUT DEY NEVR RILAESED IT BECUZ IT WUZ SO EVUL! NO IM SRS DATZ WUT HAPPEN NEWEY I WENT 2 GO WACH DA NOT-BOOTLEG ON MAH NOT-STOLEN VHS PLAER. IT START OWT MASTUR SPLINER SEY "MAH KAWK IZ BIG" ND HE HED EXPLOD ND HE GROWZ BAK EVIL KERMIXES HED! DEN HE WALK OVR 2 RAPHIEL. RAPHIEL SEY "MASTUR SPLINNER R U OKEY" DEN MASTUR SPLINNER WALK UP 2 RAPH AN STAB HEEM WIT DA TEEVEE RIMOTE. DEN A MENU POPED OWT ND SED "IF U WAN MASTUR SPLINNER 2 KIL RAF, DEN CLICK DIS BUTON. IF U WAN HEEM 2 WALCK AWEY, PREES DEE UDTHER BUTON." I DIDNT NO WAT THE BUTON DAT SEYED "KIL" DID SO I TRIDE IT. SPINNER GRAB DA TEEVEE RIMOTE AN HE B33T RAF 2 DETH WITH IT. DIS PROSESS KUNTINUDE ON FOR DONNATELO AN MIKOLANGALOE GETING GORYER EECH TIM. DEN I SAY "NO" WEN SPINGER WAS GUNA KIL LEONRARDO. HE WAK AWEY ND DEN ARPIL AN JAYSIN WER ZOMBEHS AN DEY AET LEEO AN DE VIDYO ENDID Note If You Want To Contribute To This QUICKLY, Make yours. Yes, each of the 4 people have to revolve around some stupid VHS bootleg tape of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. So, I only want 4 people, so if YOU think you can be apart of it, quickly make your part. NOTE: your title has to (I repeat: HAS TO) say: "*insert username here*'s Side of the Story (Part #)" or it won't be considered a part at all and will be deleted. So, what're you waiting for? Me to stop writing? Okay. Keep this note on until Part 5 is done. Once part 5's done, DELETE THIS NOTE. Now, contribute, my friends!! NOW BE CLOSED. I will be sending each random person for parts 3, 4, and 5. Thank you, Givemepancakes for helping out! Oh, and LOLSkeletons, feel free to make a part 3. That's only if you wish. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:Collab Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE